Keeping Busy
by remonrime
Summary: Jamie hasn't seen Jack for three weeks. Just a short, fluffy one-shot between these two. Includes kissing. Slash. M/M


**Title: Keeping Busy**

**Rating: T**

**Fandom: Rise of the Guardians**

**Pairing: Jack/Jamie**

**Summary: Jamie hasn't seen Jack for three weeks. Just a short, fluffy one-shot between these two.**

**Notes: Jamie is in high school in this fic.**

* * *

Jamie thunked his head against his desk table, his forehead cooling against the smooth wood. The surface of the desk was cold against his heated skin, a welcoming sensation amid the stuffiness of his room. He really ought to crack a window open, but the night air outside was frigid—the heater in the house worked too well.

"This blows," he muttered to himself, flicking the corner of his math worksheet. Homework was getting him completely frustrated. It had been nearly an hour since he started the first equation and he still had five more problems to go. He was very tempted to just shove his homework into his backpack and do the rest of the questions in the morning, but if he did that, he'd have to rush it and that would ruin his whole morning.

"Ugh," he grunted, closing his eyes. He needed a break; if he made himself suffer through any more of this torture, he was going to throw a fit. Maybe he'd go downstairs, get a snack, and calm himself down. Just when he was about to get up, a frosty blast of air blew past his neck, making the hairs on the nape of his neck stick up on end. Jamie smiled, the icy air caressing him once more.

"Jack," he whispered, sitting back up in his chair. The smile on his face was vivid—it was so wide his cheeks were starting to hurt. His body went alight with renewed vigor, his fingers twitching with excitement. He always got like this around Jack, only Jack; not Tooth or North or Bunny or Sandy. No one but Jack.

Jamie swiveled himself around, eyes glittering as Jack hovered in front of him, the boy floating lazily on his back as he blew wispy ice crystals from his mouth. The little stream of air traveled languidly towards Jamie, as if taking its time, and when it finally got to the teen, the delicate laces of ice and powdered snow gently kissed his face. Jamie rubbed at his cheeks and laughed, his fingers coming away wet.

"Did you just blow me a kiss?" Jamie questioned with a quirked eyebrow, flashing Jack a toothy grin.

"Maybe," Jack returned with a smirk. The winter spirit was now floating in mid-air with his stomach facing the ground, resting his chin on folded arms.

"You're so full of it!" Jamie shook his head, twirling his seat around and around and around. The world around him spun and blurred together until his head felt light and foggy and his insides churned. He was suddenly halted when the chair stuck, nearly causing him to topple off sideways. He looked beneath the chair and found that the base and column had been frozen over solid. He shot Jack a mock glare.

"I could have fallen off," Jamie mumbled, crossing his arms and sagging against his seat.

"I'd never let you fall," Jack laughed under his breath, tilting his head to the side. He gently lowered himself to the ground until the callused heels of his feet touched the wood. "Are you busy?"

Jamie glanced at his forgotten homework. "I was."

"Well, you wanna' go to the pond with me?" Jack queried, fingers tightening around his staff.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Jamie all but shouted.

"Eager now aren't we?" Jack drawled, his eyes widening. He always knew Jamie was an enthusiastic thing, had been ever since he first met him when he was a kid, but sometimes Jack had to remind himself that Jamie was very easy to please.

Jamie sprang from his seat, hopping about his room as he traveled to his closet, rummaged through his drawers, and peeked underneath his bed. Soon enough, he was dressed in a heavy padded jacket, a wool scarf, a chulo hat, and heavy boots.

"I'm ready!" Jamie exclaimed, waving his arms about his sides. He was getting a little hot under the collar, but that would all be fixed once he stepped outside. "Let's go, it's getting hot in here!"

"I can cool you up," Jack replied softly, and Jamie jumped when Jack warped himself right in front of the boy, the winter spirit staring down at his charge. Blue eyes, so vivacious and sharp, stared down upon the mortal with a sense of warmth that opposed the spirit's entirety, but Jamie could see what Jack was saying through his eyes alone. He could feel it, so it was no surprise when the distance between them was closed and Jamie found his lips captured in a flurry of ice and cold and snow, everything that Jack was and forever will be. No longer was Jamie's face flushed with heat, but instead, turning rosy as the cold nipped at his nose, his cheeks, his lips. Jack's lips were as soft as snow, as cold as ice, but Jamie wouldn't have it any other way. Jamie was warm and Jack was cold and they balanced each other perfectly. Jack planted a flurry of kisses against Jamie's lips, each one faster than the other, until Jamie found his mouth opening and a cold tongue prodding its way inside.

"Mmn." The sound escaped Jamie's mouth on accident. He felt Jack smile against him and pull away, leaving a final fleeting kiss at the corner of the human's mouth. Jack was outright grinning, eyes narrowed in mirth as he stared the shorter boy down.

"That was new," Jack quipped.

"Haha, oops," Jamie grinned, taking a step forward and wrapping his arms around the taller boy. Jack was so cold that Jamie could feel the frigid temperature seep into his clothes, but he was used to it. He hadn't seen Jack in three weeks, which was rare during the winter season, and just being able to touch him again made Jamie want to be as close to him as possible.

"Sorry I was gone for so long, kid," Jack mumbled into Jamie's hat, returning the embrace. They stayed that way, their bodies pressed against one another, hands rested firmly at each other's waists, until Jack had to pull away because Jamie's teeth started to chatter. Jack adjusted the boy's hat and stood back. "I'll keep you busy tonight."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review! :D**


End file.
